


Serendipity

by kristiest



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, AsaNoya - Freeform, AtsuHina, Jealous Tsukishima, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Making Out, Mild Smut, OiHina - Freeform, Pining, Soulmates AU, TsukiHina, Yamaguchi is the best wingman, a lot of it, all other ships are mild, haikyuu characters are in their 20s, hinata is very cold, hinata sleeps around a lot, kenhina - Freeform, rare fluff????, tsukki doesnt believe in love but wants to try it out bc hinata shouyou, yamayachi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristiest/pseuds/kristiest
Summary: An unlikely pair turns out to be soulmates.Tsukishima doesn't know what to do, neither does Hinata.Would they work out in such a world where the concept of being fated to love someone they hardly know is forced upon them?It's even more difficult when the two have no idea of what love is.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	1. Fragment

On this cold afternoon, it’s an ordinary man’s lucky day. However, Tsukishima wouldn't count this day as a lucky one, if anything, he’d count it as one of the most chaotic days he’s ever lived through. He’d do anything just so that the _highlight_ of this _horrid_ day in January wouldn't ever come to exist. If he only had the ability to maybe look into the future, just for a few seconds, he would be able to save himself from any kind suffering. But that is something he doesn't possess, like everyone else. He is not special in any way.

Tsukishima Kei was typing in his cubicle, as per usual. Multiple phones that rung, stressed and distinct voices that never died down, continuous typing on keyboard keys, all of those sounds have become so normal to Tsukishima that he would count it as something quiet. Something placid.

And that peace, as he called it, is disrupted by a long time friend, Yamaguchi Tadashi. “Tsukki! How about a drink after this?” He says to his tall friend, who is busily typing on his computer keyboard, tired eyes glued onto the unnecessarily bright screen.. “I heard that there’s a new bar that opened nearby. Let’s check it out.”

First, the blonde clicked his tongue, then he pressed the enter key for no reason at all. “Are you sure about that? You? Going to a bar? Near the office?” Tsukishima glanced at Yamaguchi, golden brown orbs being hidden by squinting lids a little. _A goody two shoes like you would be judged if anyone from the firm saw you in a bar._ His attention returns to his computer screen and he shakes his head, pressing on the backspace button before speaking again, “I'm passing. I don’t want to be embarrassed by you, and I'd rather go to sleep than take care of you.”

“Aw, let’s just get a few drinks and we’re going!” Yamaguchi says, as chipper as he can, pushing his wheeled chair to Tsukishima’s cubicle with his feet. “I’m not getting drunk or anything, I really _really_ just want to check it out.”

“Check it out with someone else then.” Tsukishima pushes Yamaguchi’s chair back to their side. “Stop annoying me, I don't want to end up with any typos.”

“Hmph!”

… Despite that, Tsukishima ended up accompanying his friend to the mentioned bar. He was sure to regret it, knowing that Yamaguchi was one hell of a lightweight-but he couldn't leave him alone either. He sighed, slumping as he followed behind his freckled friend and shoving his hands into his coat’s jacket. It was a cold night, and usually, he loved this kind of weather-occasional showers, snow filling up the streets, the freezing mornings that would make smoke out of simple oxygen. He just found it inconvenient now, because he _knows_ Yamaguchi’s going to whine about it and steal his coat later on. 

The two get in, and they immediately notice that it’s a little packed. Yamaguchi doesn't mind, Tsukishima _really_ minds. Tsukishima doesn't like drunk people. They're too rowdy and annoying. And he hated crowds even more, strangers, the most.

“3 drinks and we’re out.” Tsukishima minimizes the space between him and Yamaguchi so that no one would bother them.

“Yeah, yeah.” Yamaguchi grins, and soon the two of them find a table. A waiter comes to them to take their order. “2 glasses of margaritas please-”

“No, you're having a gin and tonic.” Tsukishima cuts his friend off. “I’m begging you, I don't want to carry you.”

“So.. a margarita and a gin tonic then?” The waiter confirms, and Tsukishima nods with a smile. “Coming right up.”

“You came here to check the place out, not to get drunk.”

“It’s just margarita!” Yamaguchi pouts. 

“Yeah, and three of those and you're on the floor.”

Yamaguchi grumbles. “Why do I have to be a lightweight? Damn. I wish I was like you.”

“Whatever.” Tsukishima sighs and leans back into the cushioned seats.

“Really! You're blessed with stupid high alcohol tolerance and you even don't like alcohol. A wasted blessing!” The freckled boy exclaimed, and their drinks arrived. He thanks the waiter and passes the margarita to Tsukishima.

“Shut up.” Tsukishima sighs again and takes his glass, not sipping from it just yet. His finger traces along the rim, getting the lost bits of salt that stuck and putting them into his mouth. “I didn't think you’d become an alcoholic, Yamaguchi.”

“I'm not! I just like drinking, I don’t do it all the time…” Yamaguchi speaks, but his voice starts to fade out as Tsukishima has no interest in listening. 

_Ugh, I want to go home._ The blonde thought, looking down into his drink before taking a sip. His eyes roam around the bar, quite mindlessly, trying to appreciate the overall aesthetic and vibe it gave off. The design was pretty modern, with neon lights lining the ceiling, minimalistic chandeliers, square tables inside spacy booths with leather sofas. The bar was big, and a little fancy. For sure, the owner of this bar owns plenty of money. While his eyes wandered, he spotted a ginger standing in a corner with a few people, casually conversing while they drank… champagne? Their glasses were tall and elegant, while the contents came in a shade of beige and was bubbly. The ginger was _pretty_ , pretty short. With tanned skin, beautiful doe eyes and a smile that would probably light up anyone’s day. Tsukishima thinks he’s hallucinating but the boy kind of looks like he’s glowing.

 _I don't really like margarita…_ He thought, putting his glass down and licking his lips unknowingly.

“-Tsukki, you aren’t listening to me.” Yamaguchi pokes the blonde’s shoulder.

“Yeah. I’m not.” Tsukishima says licks his lips again to check if there was salt. Then he feels a patch of skin on his wrist tingle and burn. His eyes dart to the location of the sudden pain and his brows knit. On his skin, words were appearing, slowly, in cursive. It simply said, 

“ _Oh, looks like he’s having a bad day.”_

“Hey!” Yamaguchi points at Tsukishima’s wrist, gasping. “It’s your soulmate! Soulmate!”

“Ah,” Tsukishima covers Yamaguchi’s mouth, “You're too loud.” 

Tsukishima sighed for the third time. Despite his indifference, he was curious. He wondered who it was, where they stood, who they were with, and why they were spending such a cool night in a bar.. ‘ _Oh, looks like he’s having a bad day’,_ he read on his wrist, _looks like someone’s concerned._

He downs his margarita, and he looks over Yamaguchi’s drink. It’s finished already.

“One drink down, two to go.” Tsukishima whispered to himself, calling someone to tend them.

“Yes, sir? Another margarita?” 

“Ah, no.” Tsukishima waves his hand weakly, “Another gin and tonic. That’s it.” 

“You're not drinking anymore?” Yamaguchi asks.

“Nah.” 

“Why not?”

“I came along to watch over your ass, not to drink with you.”

“Thanks.” Yamaguchi snickers, “So, aren't you curious about that?” He points at the beautiful print on Tsukishima’s skin. 

“Not really.” Tsukishima answers, dishonestly. He takes his finished drink to pick on the salt stuck on the rim. “I don't really care about the whole soulmate thing. You know that already.”

“Yeah, but-”

“Hi!” Someone says, and sits next to Tsukishima. It’s the ginger from before. “Can I buy you a drink?”

The two lock eyes for a few moments. And it’s as if they're having a silent conversation. Something about the ginger felt familiar, like Tsukishima’s home from the countryside. Or a lost sweater. Tsukishima was getting goosebumps-whatever it was he was feeling, it wasn't very welcomed.

“I guess you don’t like margaritas?” The ginger continues and calls over one of the waiters informally, “I’ll have a martini this time! And...” He looks at Tsukishima and gives them a smile, as if saying ‘say what you want’ or ‘is there anything you like?’.

“Uh, whiskey. On the rocks.”

“Okay.” The waiter smiles, bows and goes away to make their drink.

“Hi, I’m Shouyou.” The ginger beams at the blonde and his friend. He offers his hand for Yamaguchi to shake.

“Hey, I'm Yamaguchi, Yamaguchi Tadashi.” Yamaguchi shakes Hinata’s hand, lowering his head slightly. 

After Yamaguchi was Tsukishima. “Kei.” 

“Would it be weird if I said that I feel like I’ve known you from somewhere before?” Hinata says while he’s shaking hands with Tsukishima. 

“Not at all. I feel the same.”

Then his eyes spot the print, or a specific thought from earlier. “Oh. So you're my soulmate.”

“... am I?” Tsukishima tilts his head as they let go. “How did you know I didn't like margaritas?”

“Your face showed it all.” Hinata teases, scrunching his nose cutely. Then he leans his arms on the table. “Kidding.” He pulls his collar to the side, revealing his collarbones. And there stayed Tsukishima’s thoughts from earlier, in a neat font, lined up along Hinata’s clavicle.

“... I see.”

“Mhmm.” Hinata just hums, “It’s a nice place, don’t you think?” He said as he flashed a toothy smile. “Like a tattoo, even your thought’s kinda nice.”

As the two spoke, slowly, it felt like they were the only ones that were around. All Tsukishima could hear was their voice, so when the ginger was silent, he’d start to feel uneasy. The people around them, too, somehow disappeared, Yamaguchi included. 

“‘I don't like margaritas’ sounds like something a crazy person would get for a tattoo.” Tsukishima crosses his arms, trying to keep calm as everything in the world except Hinata starts to vanish.

“Nah. It’s a vibe.” Hinata smiles, then their drinks arrive. He takes his bardeaux filled with martini with two pathetic excuses for olives on a toothpick. “Didn't think I’d meet my soulmate here, in a bar, only halfway through one half of my life.”

“I didn't think I’d ever meet my soulmate.” Tsukishima looks down on the ice cubes in his medium sized glassware, voice moderate.

“Never looked forward to it either.” Hinata takes the toothpick, popping the olives into his mouth. “Should we forget the fact that we’re meant to each other?”

“Should we?”

“... hey! What are you two talking about?!” Yamaguchi intervenes, slamming his empty glass on the table. “You two are _soulmates!_ So the two of you should live your lives to the fullest, together! Not apart! The fuck!”

Hinata chuckles, “Guess your friend’s drunk.”

“Sorry… he’s lightweight.”

“I don't see why you should be apologizing.” Hinata says while he didn't even bother to spare a glance at the blonde nor their freckled friend. He plays with the toothpick between his fingers, “You should bring him home while he’s on his feet.”

“Good idea.” Tsukishima gets up and turns to Yamaguchi. He talks to them, saying that they should go home since they still had work in the morning. It takes a while until Yamaguchi agrees. “Sorry, will I meet you again?” Tsukishima asks before turning around to his soulmate, but to his dismay, the ginger’s already disappeared. “Huh.”

Tsukishima takes Yamaguchi’s arm and puts it over his shoulder to act as support. Then they head out, get a cab, and go home. “... I guess not.”

That sudden revelation was taken note of in tiny particles. It was just one of many meaningless nights for Tsukishima. The memory of Hinata’s voice, as well as his eyes and smile, and the whiskey he couldn’t even get a single sip from, were soon only remnants of a frivolous consciousness. Tsukishima would only remember every time his eyes would fall upon the symbols, a single thought out of concern or nosiness. He wasn’t fond of it. It was the only mark on his skin and it bothered him every now and then, most when someone would notice it.

As days continued, he forgot about how his soulmate looked. All he remembered was that he had ginger hair and sun-kissed skin. He would be lying to himself if he said that he found it unfortunate. He wanted to neglect the fact that he met his soulmate already. From middle school until now, he prayed that he didn’t have one.

_The concept of soulmates? What a fucking joke._


	2. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou? Tsukishima thought, but he didn't think much of it-it’s probably another Shouyou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ik its been a long long while but here we are  
> this chapter has 2 parts, i just didn't want to put it in bc that would be too long
> 
> hope you enjoy reading and have a lovely day

Months pass and it has been _torture_ for Tsukishima. Every time he’d pass someone that resembled his soulmate, he would either grow anxious or uncomfortable. He would sometimes find himself looking for them even in the most random of times, and the blonde is always surprised with himself. He didn't know why he was looking for the ginger, especially when they’ve come to an agreement that they would act like they weren't anything to each other.

Maybe it was instinct, or it was just natural. As the books say, once the symbols appear on your skin, you’ll start unconsciously looking for your other half. It was ridiculous and extremely futile, Tsukishima would always be ashamed of himself when he would catch himself thinking of Hinata.

Then, there would be the days when he’d be writing documents by hand and he’d out of nowhere start scribbling _Shouyou,_ again and again until the paper he’s writing on is out of space. On free afternoons, he would sometimes wonder if Hinata felt it too. The longing, the ‘looking for your other half endlessly’ and the other bullshit god’s come up with.

Even though every time he would try to remember his soulmate’s appearance, he would always end up with a face with vague features. Just a short figure, with fluffy orange hair, tanned skin and the print on one side of their clavicles. Because of that he’d become bitter of the fragments his memory offered, it was incomplete, bland and dull. Maybe it was the alcohol but he doubted it. It was probably his carelessness. Carelessness and coldness towards it all.

Yep. Definitely. He should’ve paid more attention. He should’ve taken note about how the world suddenly faded, and all there was, was Hinata. How everything else quieted down and all he heard was the other’s voice, and how it felt like he knew the boy for so many life times already. The sudden feeling of familiarity even when they just met. When it was the first time their eyes laid on each other. It was absolutely ridiculous. As long as Tsukishima remembered, he was against this concept of being born, and automatically having someone made for you. Tsukishima found this completely silly, and he was one of the few people who were against this idea. Mainly because of his childhood, or past experience, because of his brother, who met his soulmate early and ended up getting his heart broken. 

Tsukishima didn’t want that. He didn’t want to experience that kind of pain. So he’s dedicated to living his life in his own way. Not relying on anything. On fate or miracles. All of that was bullshit to Tsukishima. But since… he’s found his soulmate. He can somehow understand his brother now. How and why he was so stupid and blind then.

But even so, he refuses it. And he will continue to.

Unless, he actually ends up falling for Hinata. Which is something he’s sure that will never _ever_ happen since they haven’t seen each other and haven’t heard from one another since their first encounter. Maybe it was just a one time thing. Tsukishima is praying that it is. He never wants to see Hinata, let alone hear from him again. But maybe that’s just what he’s forcing himself to think.

He doesn't want to hurt the way his brother did. He doesn't think he could bear getting attached to someone, finally, and just losing them in the end. Don't soulmates exist to make you happier? To make you want to live, continue on living and not ever letting you think of giving up? As it’s said in the books; your soulmate is your companion through everything, all the time. In your ups and downs, happiest and most tragic.

But why did his brother end up with someone who would leave him in the end? What’s the sense of it? After waiting for so long, you meet your soulmate, you get attached, fall in love and everything looks like it’s going well until everything just goes upside down in a snap. 

Tsukishima has prepared himself by keeping all relationships to a minimum. He’s never been attached to anyone, other than his family. He’s never fallen in love, made friends, went out late at night and made wonderful memories- Tsukishima’s life is as dull as it gets.

One of the things he _is_ attached to is his older brother’s watch. Tsukishima leaned his back on the windowsill while he looked down on the accessory. As said, it’s mostly gold, but the case and hands came in another color, black. It’s a little heavy, with three different dials and the crystal’s a little scratched. Because it’s old already, it’s probably been with him for more than 10 years. It’s actually already stopped ticking. Tsukishima never got the batteries replaced because he doesn't trust anyone enough other than himself to handle it.

The blonde sighed, putting the watch down and turning around to look outside. The wicked thing, or as they call it- _the dark side_ about the whole soulmates concept is that, if you’ve met your soulmate and if they die, you die along with them. Although the other’s death will be a little slower, and more painful. Because they’ve lost a piece of themselves.. This is also why Tsukishima’s against meeting his soulmate. 

_Living your life like it isn't yours._

His phone buzzes, and Tsukishima only notices it after a few more. He picks his phone up, checking his notifications. He received texts from his housemate, Yamaguchi, who was probably in the living room downstairs.

Tadashi Y.:

[Tsukki, are you going to dinner later?]

Kei T.:

[dinner?]

Tashi Y.:

[u forgot?]

[team dinner later. Bbq and beer]

 _Ah. Right._ Tsukishima goes to his bed to sit down.

[anyway im going bc i heard the boss is paying hehehe]

[so if ur not coming make sure to lock up if ur sleeping early]

Kei T.:

[im still thinking about it. Ill update u]

Tadashi Y.:

[ok. Its 7 btw. And i dont want to be late.]

Kei T.:

[sure.]

Tsukishima puts his phone on the bedside table as he lays himself down. He lies with a thump and as he sinks in, he lets out a heavy sigh. He blankly stared at the ceiling, just letting the seconds pass by on its own. He decides to put some music on, so he crawls to the corner and takes his phone again. He first thinks about getting his headphones or not, but then he remembers that they’re in his bag. His bag’s resting on the desk and he’s all too lazy to get up and get it-so he just plays his music with his phone’s speakers. The sound quality isn't too bad anyway. 

His playlist’s on shuffle, and his phone decides to play a slow song. The type of slow song that’s perfect to dance to. In the kitchen, or maybe in the garden, or the living room. Tsukishima wouldn’t know, he’s never dreamt of ever dancing with anyone. At least, not yet. 

He zones out, thoughts drifting to random places while his music just continues to sound. Hinata is the first thing he thinks about, _Shouyou,_ he said inwardly. He wonders how they are, and what they’re doing. Are they okay? Are they happy? Are they eating well? _Does he think about me, too?_ They probably do, right? It would be unfair if it was just Tsukishima. 

_Are they single?_ They probably aren’t. Hinata seemed to be the type to get along with everyone pretty easily. He was smooth, he was pretty, too. So Tsukishima doubts that every person Hinata would try to hit on would give him whatever it is he’d like. Hinata’s life is doubtlessly easy. Tsukishima doesn’t like a lot of people. He’s not really taken a liking to the latter, it’s more of an interest but-look at him. Thinking about Hinata endlessly. He’s most likely not the only one who’s like this.

It’s hilarious. How he remembers Hinata’s mannerisms, or the mannerisms the boy got to show in the short amount of time in which they mingled. And how he barely remembers specific features. He sort of hates himself for that.

And just like that, the time goes by. The moment he snaps back into reality is when Tsukishima asks him again if he’s coming with or not. It’s already sunset. He didn’t know that he was so lost in thought. Yamaguchi’s standing by the door, hand on the knob while he’s looking at Tsukishima. 

“So? Are you going?” The boy with the freckled face asks. “I’m about to get ready.” Tsukishima sits up, _oh,_ he didn’t really think about going or not. Yamaguchi crosses his arms and leans himself on the doorframe. “Thinking about him again?” 

“Shut up.” Tsukishima sighs and gets up.

Yamaguchi scoffs, “Uh-huh. Come on, let’s go out. You’ve been wanting to get him out of your head, right?” Tsukishima doesn’t answer hin. “Maybe eating out will distract you from your soulmate. Give it a try.”

Tsukishima just shrugs, “Yeah, whatever. I’ll come.”

Yamaguchi smiles, “‘kay.” He steps back and closes the door. When Yamaguchi’s out of sight, Tsukishima stops his music from playing any longer. He takes a bath, gets dressed and sprays some cologne on. He wears a white button up, a cream colored sweater vest that had stripes lining the collar and black skinny jeans. He brings a trench coat with him, because it’s been chilly lately. 

About thirty minutes later, he’s downstairs and waiting for Yamaguchi. A few minutes more, the boy is there with him. “Hey! Wear these,” He hands the blonde a few accessories. Namely a few silver rings and watch. “So the boss said that he was feeling extra generous and said that we could bring someone. Daichi said that he’d bring a few girls with him.”

“And why should I be wearing these?” Tsukishima just puts them on, arguing with Yamaguchi isn’t worth it. 

“Daichi said that we should at least look fancy, you know?” Yamaguchi trails, fishing for the keys in his back pocket. “ _For the girls,_ he said.” Tsukishima rolls his eyes and puts the watch on last. When he’s done, Yamaguchi gives him the keys to the car. “You’re driving.”

“Okay.” Tsukishima takes the keys and locks up with Yamaguchi before proceeding to the car and driving to the place. When they’re there, Yamaguchi goes ahead as Tsukishima looks for a parking spot. He finds a spot and parks, then he gets out and locks the car. He shoves the keys into his pocket and walks to the entrance. On the way, he finds someone who looks similar to Hinata. You know, short, ginger hair and beautiful sun kissed skin. He doesn’t pay attention to it, he reminds himself- _I’m here to forget about him. Not look for him._

He goes to the front desk and asks them to direct him to their table that was under the name of their boss. He’s led to their private room, he thanks the waitress and gets in. They aren’t complete yet. 

“Tsukishima! Welcome!” Matsukawa waves to him, “Sit, sit!” 

Tsukishima smiles and waves, “Hello.” Just to be polite. He goes to the seat next to Yamaguchi, he puts his coat over the backrest and sits down. “The others aren’t here yet?”

“They’re on the way.” Matsukawa grins, “You looking forward to meeting the girls?”

“N-”

“Yes, he is!” Yamaguchi cuts his friend off, “It’s about time he gets a girlfriend, no?”

“Or a boyfriend.” Matsukawa adds, “Tsukki’s such a cold stone bitch.”

Tsukishima sighs and face palms. “Sure, sure.”

“But you are. No point in denying it, you know.” Matsukawa laughs, “So, just you two?”

“Yep, as usual.” Yamaguchi sighs, “Did you bring anyone?”

“I did, a few friends.” Matsukawa checks his wrist watch, “Hinata and Oikawa.” 

“And who’s this Hinata and Oikawa?” Yamaguchi follows up, “Any idea why the boss is extra generous today?”

“Long time friends.” Matsukawa answers the first question.

“He’s probably back with his wife.” Tsukishima answers the second.

“Then, we should have a feast.” Matsukawa grins. 

Tsukishima cuffs up his sleeves and leans back, “Please, don’t overdo it.”

“Tsukki’s not much of a heavy eater, right? Allow me take your extra portions…” Matsukawa gets his phone, “Oh, excuse me. I’ll get my friends.” 

“Yeah, don’t come back if you can.” Tsukishima grabs a menu and scans it. He unconsciously covers a part of his face, it’s a habit of his-hiding himself to save him from further conversations. He goes through the meals, then the drinks and desserts. Scanning through the menu since they were going to be grilling, but at least he had something to put his mind onto. A distraction. From earlier. The guy who looked like _him_.

“I’m back.” Matsukawa said as he opened the door, Tsukishima ignored him.

“Hey, welcome back! So, who are these?” One of their co-workers asked.

“Okay, this is Oikawa. Oikawa Tooru.” Matsukawa pauses, “And this is Hinata Shouyou.” 

_Shouyou?_ Tsukishima thought, but he didn't think much of it-it’s probably another Shouyou. He looks to his left because Yamaguchi’is poking his leg. 

“What?” Tsukishima asks and doesn't put the menu down yet.

Yamaguchi didn't look at him, eyes focused ahead and a tight smile on his lips. “It’s him.” He whispers to Tsukishima. “Your soulmate.” 

Tsukishima slowly lowers the menu to check, Yamaguchi’s not lying. By the entrance, Hinata stood with Matsukawa, their other friend and a few co-workers. He’s such a social butterfly.

“What are you going to do about it?” Yamaguchi looks at his friend. “Tough luck.”

“Shut up. I’m not going to do anything.”

“Well, if you’re uncomfortable or anything; just say so.”

Tsukishima nods and puts the menu down, a little after, everyone's sitting and waiting for their food. Hinata’s sitting in front of Tsukishima, their eyes on the phone, busily typing away. Turns out, the other person he’s with, _Oikawa,_ Tsukishima remembers, is Hinata’s current boyfriend. _Who invites a couple to a dinner?_ He harshly thought, head down and fingers peeling on dried skin. But then again, one of them invited other people. So isn't much of a problem… to everyone else…

“Baby, is there anything you want to order?” Oikawa asked, leaning towards Hinata and peeking on the boy’s phone. 

“No, I’m fine with whatever.” Hinata trails, curling his lips into a smile. He pecks Oikawa’s cheek quickly and gets back to his phone. “Sorry, let me do this first.” 

“Sure.” Oikawa leans his chin on the ginger’s shoulder. Hinata’s wearing light clothing, so it’s natural for Tsukishima to think if they're cold or something-he seemed a little cold. They’re wearing a yellow sweater over a plain crewneck, so the symbols on his collar bones are completely exposed, and free for everyone to see. He wore a gold necklace with a small sun pendant, Tsukishima never knew a simple accessory could make someone look even more ethereal _._ The gold accessory looks so pretty over Hinata’s tanned skin, it complimented his complexion.

“So! Hinata, the text on your clavicle. Is it from your soulmate or just a random tattoo?” Someone asks.

“Soulmate.”

“Really? Then, what’s it for you, Oikawa?”

“Oh. Shouyou and I? We aren't soulmates.”

* * *

They’re _bottles_ in and a few of them are definitely tipsy, if not drunk. Yamaguchi's head is resting on the table, arms hanging while he’s trying to keep his eyes open. He fails at this, because he’s lightweight; everyone knows that. Beside him is Tsukishima, a little red, a little dizzy. He’s not drunk or tipsy. Everyone else is noisy, everyone's talking and buzzing, clinking glasses and making noises. One side of the table is playing a drinking game, the other side is trying to comfort one of their co-workers who recently broke up with their significant other. In the middle, it is quiet. In the middle sat Hinata, who was still on the phone but already had many drinks in. On each side was Matsukawa and Oikawa, who were leaning their heads on the shorter boy. In front of them were Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. The 5 of them were so busy with themselves that they didn't bother mingling with the others. 

Tsukishima was busy thinking about what Hinata was so fixated on. He wasn't texting, because typed on his phone continuously without much pause or stop. Maybe he was writing a novel? or an article. The blonde downs his… 6th? 7th? pint of beer. He starts to feel cold, so maybe a light could help him warm up. He tells Sawamura that he’s going out for a smoke and to watch over Yamaguchi for a while before standing up, taking his coat and leaving. 

The moment he’s outside their private room, he feels a gush of sudden relief. _Really_ , too many people mingling are just _too much._ He walks out of the restaurant and into the parking, he finds a dark corner and grabs a stick from his cigarette box. He doesn't smoke a lot, he tries not to. He just smokes when he feels like it, or when he’s drinking. He rarely smokes, actually. The box of cigarettes he has with him now has been with him for almost 3 months already. And it still has about 6 sticks inside.

He puts the stick between his lips, keeping it in place while he fishes for his lighter in his coat’s pocket. He finds it and lights the tip of his cigarette, he inhales with his lips closed around the filter to pull the heat in. With his nose, he slowly exhales and puffs out the remaining smoke by opening his mouth and taking the cigarette between his forefinger and middle. 

He feels the familiar itch in his throat, it’s an itch he likes or dislikes. It’s just an itch that comes by whenever he smokes. 

“Hey,” Tsukishima hears from the side and he looks. He finds Hinata approaching him with their hands wrapped around opposing arms. He looks cold. “Mind if I join you?”

“Not at all.” Tsukishima says, and the first thing he thinks about is whether to give Hinata his coat or not. Who in the right mind would dress so lightly in the middle of winter? Tsukishima watches Hinata get a cigarette from their own box. It seems like he likes his cigarettes flavored, his filter’s lined with green, indicating that the cigar has a menthol filter. The ginger taps the end on the concrete before trying to light it. His lighter doesn't work.

“How embarrassing,” He pockets his lighter, “Can I borrow yours?”

“Sure.” Tsukishima gets his lighter again and creates a spark for Hinata. Hinata thanks him and takes a light puff. “Been a while, huh.”

“Yeah.” 

“Didn't think I’d run into you again.”

“Mm-hm.”

Hinata inhales deeply and lets it all out at once. “Not much of a talker, I see.” 

“Never was.” Tsukishima scratches his neck, “Sorry.”

“No, it’s fine…” It goes quiet and they just proceed to finish their cigarettes. “Hey,” Hinata looks at the blonde and they hum. “Sorry if I made it awkward for you two, I didn't notice that it was you until I was sitting in front of you.”

“Why are you apologizing?”

“Aren't you and Yamaguchi dating?”

Tsukishima’s quick to react-he even feels like choking. He cocks his head at Hinata with a grimacing expression. “Me and him? Not at all! We’re just friends!”

“Really?” Hinata looks at Tsukishima like he doesn't believe him. “I totally thought you two were solid.” 

“Disgusting, no.” Tsukishima shakes his head, “We aren’t.”

“I see.”

“What made you think so?”

“That night, I dunno. I know you said he was your friend but I had my speculations.” Hinata leans on the concrete, holding onto his cigarette for now. “Got that vibe, too. Sorry, I was mistaken.”

“It’s okay.” Tsukishima huffs, holding his head. “So.” Tsukishima drops his cigarette to the ground to kill it with his shoe. “You and Oikawa?”

“... yeah, me and him. We aren't anything serious, serious isn't really my thing.”

“I see.”

Hinata chuckles, “Yeah.”

The ginger shudders, muttering a curse word before taking his last puff. He kills his cigarette by pushing it into the wall and throwing it into the nearby tin. 

Tsukishima holds his coat to Hinata. “You want to borrow it?”

Hinata looks at it first. “But aren't you cold?”

“I’m okay.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

“You’ll get cold later.”

“Just take it.” Tsukishima sighs and shoves it to Hinata’s chest. Hinata smiles at him and puts it on.

“Thank you.” Hinata envelops himself with the coat, covering most of his body. “Should we head in? It’s cold.”

“Yeah. I’ll follow behind you.”

Hinata nods, walking back inside with Tsukishima following behind him. They stop in front of the door to their room. Hinata turns to Tsukishima with a wide grin and mischievous eyes.

“You want to bail on them?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> r they gonna bail or no? heh 
> 
> scream at me [ here! ](https://twitter.com/krisstiest)

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: krisstiest (i post art RARELY lol)  
> Have a lovely day :)


End file.
